yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 146
=The True Power of the "Seal of Orichalcos".= * Althougth Gurimo has managed to Summon Obelisk, he seems to experience headaches and bad vision. The 3 Swordsmen,looking at it, wonder if they can really control the Gods even with this power: it's obvious that Obelisk's mere presence is putting a lot of strain on Gurimo. ** With his "Brave Attack" Spell Card, Yami manages to beat Obelisk. *** However, things quickly change as Gurimo pulls a combo which quickly fills his Field with no less than 7 Monsters. **** Joey protests that this ought to be illegal, since there are only 5 Monster Card Zone slots. One of the 3 Swordsmen claims that the "Seal" allows the user to employ their Spell & Trap Card Zone as an extra row, meaning that you can play up to 10 Monsters! What's more: unless the first-row Monsters aren't Destroyed, you can't Attack the back row Monsters. =Comeback: "Diffusion Wave-Motion"= * Gurimo announces that soon enough Yami's soul shall be sacrificed for the resurrection of the "Ancient God", and it shall become food for the new world, since the current world shall be destroyed. Joey realizes that it sounds similar to the stuff Weevil and Rex were muttering about. Yami questions if they did something to them. :* The 3 Swordsmen admit having imprisoned the "souls" of Weevil and Rex in 2 other copies of "The Seal of Orichalcos". This reminds Yami of how Maximillion Pegasus used his Millennium Eye during Duelist Kingdom. ::* After realizing that the "Seal" is indeed real and that it cannot be Destroyed, Yami stakes everything in 1 draw and ends up using "Diffusion Wave-Motion" to win the Duel. Shockingly, Gurimo loses his "soul": it is sealed inside of his own Field Spell Card but not before he returns "Obelisk"'s Card to the blond man, "Rafael-sama". :::* Yami demands for Rafael and the others to return the stolen Egyptian God Cards, but Rafael claims that they will need to defeat all 3 of them. Joey challenges them, and another of the Swordsmen, who identifies himself as Valon tells Joey not to rush so much: he'll soon deal with him. Rafael frees both Weevil and Rex before the 3 Swordsmen flee. Yami picks up the shining stone Gurimo carried on him. This is just getting deeper. =The Next Day.= * After the institute, Yugi & co. located Weevil and Rex and 'interrogate' them: they admit that they Dueled Gurimo and he used the same Field Spell Card he used against Yami, thus they lost. They couldn't remember anything about those things they were saying the day before. Weevil suddenly tries to pull on Yugi the same thing he did when he tossed Exodia's Cards in the ship to Duelist Kingdom (island), asking him to let him see the God Cards, but Yugi admits they were stolen. Yugi & co. leave while the 2 losers begin to hope they can find them before Yugi & co. ** Yugi & co. soon stumble upon Rebecca, who's grown somewhat since their meeting after Duelist Kingdom Tournament. She tells them to come to the Domino City Museum: her grandfather wants to talk with them. Once they get in there, they're greeted by both Professor Hawkins and Solomon Muto. The Professor immediately identifies Yugi as the "Nameless Pharaoh". *** Elsewhere, the 3 Swordsmen are piloting a plane and heading for an unidentified island somewhere. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gurimo Duel continues from previous episode. Turn 4: Gurimo *Gurimo has just managed to Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" to the field. *"Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys Yami's "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (Yami: 3000 → 2000 Life Points). Turn 5: Yami Yugi *Activates Spell Card "Graceful Charity", allowing him to draw 3 Cards and discard 2. *Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a Card. Turn 6: Gurimo *Sets a Card. *"Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys Yami's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". Turn 7: Yami Yugi *Activates Spell Card "Monster Reborn" and Special Summons "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500 ATK / 3850 DEF) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. *Tributes "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" to Special Summon "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF), "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF) and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) from his Graveyard, all in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Brave Attack", Tributing "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" and "Beta The Magnet Warrior"; in doing so, "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" gains ATK equal to the ATK of the Tributed monsters ("Gamma The Magnet Warrior": 1500 → 2900 → 4600 ATK / 1800 DEF). *"Gamma The Magnet Warrior" attacks and destroys Gurimo's "Obelisk the Tormentor" (Gurimo: 2200 → 2100 Life Points). *Due to "Brave Attack", since "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" battled this turn, it is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step. Turn 8: Gurimo *Activates Spell Card "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Yami draw until both have 6 cards in their hand.In the TCG/OCG, "Card of Sanctity" requires one to banish the cards on their side of the field and their hand and draw two cards; it does not affect the opponent. *Due to Gurimo's "Card of Sanctity", Yami draws "Watapon", which allows him to Special Summon it immediately to the Field (200 ATK / 300 DEF) in Defense Position, as it was added to his hand via the effect of a Spell Card. *Normal Summons "Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 → 2200 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. *Yami activates Trap Card "Dark Renewal", Tributing "Warrior Dai Grepher" and "Watapon" in order to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) from the Graveyard in Attack Position (Yami explains to Gurimo that "Dark Magician" was one of the cards that he discarded earlier due to "Graceful Charity"). *Sets a Card. Turn 9: Yami Yugi *"Dark Magician" attacks Gurimo directly. *Gurimo activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Shield Wall", which Special Summons 4 "Shield Tokens" (0 → 500 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Defense Position. * A replay occurs, and "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys 1 "Shield Token". *Gurimo also activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Bronze Knight", Discarding 3 Cards to Special Summon 3 "Bronze Knight Tokens" (500 → 1000 ATK / 500 DEF) in Attack Position. Due to "The Seal of Orichalcos", Gurimo can place them in the Spell & Trap Card Zone (because he can use his Spell & Trap Card Zones as added Monster Card Zones); now, the "Bronze Knight Tokens" cannot be attacked until Gurimo's "Shield Tokens" (in the front row) are destroyed first. *Sets 2 cards. *Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Gurimo *Yami activates Trap Card "Dust Tornado" to destroy Gurimo's "The Seal of Orichalcos". However, "The Seal of Orichalcos" cannot be destroyed by card effects. *Activates Spell Card "The Warrior Returning Alive", targeting "Warrior Dai Grepher" in his Graveyard and adding it to his hand. *Normal Summons "Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 → 2200 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position, and in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Allied Forces": All of Gurimo's Warrior-Type monsters gain 200 ATK for each Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monster on his side of the Field: as Gurimo controls 4 Warrior-Type Monsters (3 "Bronze Knight Tokens" and "Warrior Dai Grepher"), his Warrior-Type Monsters gain +800 ATK ("Bronze Knight Tokens": 1000 → 1800 ATK / 500 DEF) ("Warrior Dai Grepher": 2200 → 3000 ATK / 1600 DEF) (NOTE: In the real game, "Allied Forces" is called "The A. Forces"). *"Warrior Dai Grepher" attacks and destroys Yami's "Dark Magician" (Yami: 2000 → 1500 Life Points). *1 "Bronze Knight Token" attacks Yami's "Queen's Knight". *Yami activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Magical Academy", tributing "Queen's Knight" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) from his Hand in Attack Position. Due to "Magical Academy", "Dark Magician Girl" gains +500 ATK ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2500 ATK / 1700 DEF) and 2 Levels ("Dark Magician Girl": Level 6 → 8). Also, since there is a "Dark Magician" in Yami's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" gains +300 more ATK ("Dark Magician Girl": 2500 → 2800 ATK / 1700 DEF). Turn 11: Yami Yugi *Activates Spell Card "Diffusion Wave-Motion", paying 1000 Life Points (Yami: 1500 → 500 Life Points): In doing so, a Level 7 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster that he controls can attack all of Gurimo's monsters once each. He targets "Dark Magician Girl". ("Dark Magician Girl" is normally Level 6, but due to "Magical Academy", it can be targeted by "Diffusion Wave-Motion") *Due to the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion", "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the second "Shield Token". *Due to the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion", "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the third "Shield Token". *Due to the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion", "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the fourth "Shield Token". *Due to the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion", "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the first "Bronze Knight Token" (Gurimo: 2100 → 1100 Life Points). *Due to "Allied Forces", since Gurimo controls 1 less Warrior-Type Monster, all of his Warrior-Type monsters lose 200 ATK (second and third "Bronze Knight Tokens": 1800 → 1600 ATK / 500 DEF) ("Warrior Dai Grepher": 3000 → 2800 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Due to the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion", "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the second "Bronze Knight Token" (Gurimo: 1100 → 0 Life Points). *Due to "Allied Forces", since Gurimo controls 1 less Warrior-Type monster, all of his Warrior-Type monsters lose 200 ATK (third "Bronze Knight Token": 1600 → 1400 ATK / 500 DEF) ("Warrior Dai Grepher": 2800 → 2600 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Due to the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion", "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the third "Bronze Knight Token" (As Gurimo's Life Points are already 0, he cannot take any more damage). *Due to "Allied Forces", since Gurimo controls one less Warrior-Type monster, all of his Warrior-Type monsters lose 200 ATK ("Warrior Dai Grepher": 2600 → 2400 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Due to the effect of "Diffusion Wave-Motion", "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys Gurimo's last monster, "Warrior Dai Grepher" (Again, Gurimo's Life Points are 0, so he cannot take any more damage). *Yami wins. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the English version is a sequence of where Joey, apparently trying to find a way up to the three swordsmen (Rafael, Valon and Alister), then runs to the edge of the building that he is standing on, and Tristan following, bumping into Joey and knocking him over the edge. Tristan catches him just in time, and Joey yelling at him, asking if Tristan's trying to kill him. * Cut from the English version is this scene showing Yami Yugi and Dark Magician surrounded by Gurimo's monsters, while Yami thinks that even the Dark Magician is unable to hurt Gurimo while the monsters in back are guarded by the monsters in front. * Dark Magician Girl's attack against Warrior Dai Grepher is obscured in the dub. Mistakes *For some reason, Gurimo's eyes don't glow red in certain parts of the Duel when they should be glowing. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes